


Confetti

by ImDivingDeep



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: Based on the prompt: Eddie gets confetti in his hair and Buck thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Out of a random prompt generator I got this adorable confetti prompt which gave me so many ideas for them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

This was not the first time, and most definitely also not the last time, that the 118 was called to a gender reveal party gone wrong. This time the party was even already over but during the clean up the proud father-to-be had gotten himself stuck while trying to get rid of the decorations on the exterior walls of the house. Somehow the windows, which even had brand new locks!, refused to open back up after he got his hand stuck between the windows and the windowsill. When he tried to use his other hand for leverage that one got stuck as well. So much for child safety. His very panicked pregnant wife had called 911 and that is where the 118 had come in. 

"Seriously, what is it with gender reveal parties gone wrong. How many did we get so far this month? 4,5?" 

"This would be the 6th this month Buck." Bobby answered, before looking up and seeing two hands sticking out of the second floor window. 

"Okay team. Buck, Hen, you guys go inside to check on the guy and see what you can do from the inside. Eddie, you go up the ladder."

After a couple of minutes of struggling with the window and calming down the pregnant wife they manage to get the window back open. Turns out there there was a wire attached to the corner of left window which kept the windows closed, when the husband tried to open them they shut back immediately. Just as Eddie removed the wire and the husband let out a pained but relieved sigh they heard a creaking sound from above. 

Above? 

The second Eddie looked up his view went pink. 

"OH MY GOD- So that's why there was no confetti!" The wife shrieked out. Her husband, now being treated by Hen and Chimney, gave everyone a sheepish look. 

"Pfffffft" Buck was the first one who couldn't contain his laughter anymore. After that, everyone joined in. Even Bobby couldn't help his smile. 

Well, everyone except Eddie who was now completely covered in pink confetti and glitter. 

After Eddie was back on solid ground and attempting to shake himself free of all the decorations he felt a hand on his shoulder. Buck was brushing some more confetti off of him, still laughing freely. 

A crowd of curious neighbours had gathered while they were up there and some of them were taking pictures. Most of them though were blatantly staring at Eddie. 

"Completely covered in pink glitter and yet still irresistable."

"Says the guy who gets flirted with at practically every scene."

"Hey, even these mad looks can't compete against pink glitter." Buck smirked and reached out his hand. He lifted Eddie's helmet and ruffled through his hair. 

"You even got confetti in your hair, how cute."

Eddie slightly blushed at the sudden close contact and the compliment. 

"Awww aren't you guys adorable." Hen said right as they heard the sound of a shutter.


End file.
